Stars and Midnight Blue
by xxMissSilverRavenxx
Summary: *She was everything the former khaleesi, his mother, had envisioned her to be. Skin almost as light as the moon, soft spring grass eyes, long hair that could not choose between the desert's bronze and the glow of gold...* Can the great rider protect and hold on to what is his, with the dark times lei ahead? Though, the real question is, was his mother's visions true?
1. Khaleesi

**(Italics are for when they speak Dothraki)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**V**iserys tugged at her arm with a vice grip, that would surly leave a nasty bruise. Her hair was in a tangled mess, thick curls cascading long over her back. They were walking through what might have been supposed to be light and cheerful winding halls, turning in and out of the maze like manor. Cessaira was frightened and scared it was only a mere five minutes ago that the Dragon lord had bought her for some sort of reason, she just hoped that he did not buy her for his own pleasure...

Before she could dwell on the thought, Viserys had stopped dead in his tracks. Cessaira had bumped into him, then looking directly at the floor when he had turned around to glare daggers at her.

"Now," He took hold of her jaw forcing her to look at his icy blue eyes "You're going to serve as my sister's maid. And you will do whatever she tells you to do. I need her to be happy... Do you understand?" Viserys asked dangerously. Cessaira nodded tears threatening to pore out of her eyes.

Smiling wickedly, the Dragon lord turned to the door that was now in front of them and opened it, swiftly. Inside the room was open and light, with a balcony looking over the Narrow Sea and a small part of Pentos. The windows where decorated with white silk curtains, contrasting with the tan brick walls. A girl with silver, white hair stepped out from a corner, her face blank with expression. Though her eyes widened when she saw her brother was tugging on another girl, half behind him. Daenerys looked to her brother's hold on the girls arm and could already see the faintness of blue starting to show.

"Ah, Dany... My little sister. Look I got you a gift. A handmaid, that will attend to all your needs." He smirked when Dany's eyes got ever wider. Viserys threw Cessaira as if she were a sack of waist. Cessaira stumbled forward, finely finding her balance and steadying herself. She looked down at the sandy floor, only hearing and flinching, when the door slammed shut behind her.

"Um... may I ask what your name is?" Daenerys asked as if the girl before her as if she were a frightened animal.

"Cessaira..."She answered softly. Dany smiled kindly.

"I'm Daenerys, but you must please call me Dany." And for the first time since she walked into the room, Cessaira looked up and the tow girls smiled at each other.

##

It had been three years, since the day the girls had met. Now two young woman and having become close over the years, so much had changed since that day. Daenerys was now to marry the Khal Drogo, the great rider of the Dothraki. Cessaira would be following her. She knew Dany did not want to marry the warrior but her brother had arranged it and that was the last of it. Though she had though it was sweet of Drogo to have been sending small gifts ever since the arrangement was made. Not thing a Western princesses would find charming, but the thought of some sort of courting was there.

She was braiding and tying Dany's hair, when she went off on the normal rant.

"I don't want to marry him. He's a barbarian! With no feeling, what so ever!" she exaggerated. Cessaira turned her around looking her in the eyes and sighing.

"Dany everything will be alright. I'll be there every step of the way. And besides I've got the advantage... I speak their tongue." She smiled, Dany returning it with a cruel one.

"Ok... Now can I please borrow you a dress _and_ do your hair?" Dany pleaded for the hundredth time that day. Rolling her eyes Cessaira nodded and the princess bounced around tugging her friend like a rag doll, all around the room. Dany had to braid her hair because it was so long, almost to her waist. She shoved Cessaira a plain dark green dress. It hugged her curves, covering her arms and shoulders. It reminded her, a lot of the sort of dresses she'd worn back when she was still living with the healers. In deep dark green forests, small huts that were over growing with vines and the strong smell of spices and herbs. This is how she liked to image her old home.

"You look beautiful." Dany said once they were, done and Cessaira was looking back at her reflection with a smile.

"Thank you. So do you" Cessaira replied turning to walk out with Dany who was already heading to the stairs. Walking half behind her 'mistress', Cessaira slipped back to her own thoughts.

Today was the day that Khal Drogo would say if he approved of his soon to be fiancé or not. So there was a definite tension in the already stiff house hold.

It did not take long till they were at the entrance of the front door meeting with Dany's brother and some other man Cessaira's name could not remember, bowing in respect they went outside. Viserys shoed Cessaira, down to one-step below, so she could help the princess down the steps if need be.

It had been over an hour and her feet where starting to ache. Viserys then asked where the Khal was and Cessaira grinned, when the man said that the Dothraki where not known for their punctuality. At that moment they heard the sound of hooves hitting the ground and four men on horseback came riding in. All incredibly tan, with black hair and dark eyes. It was easy for Cessaira to spot the Khal, because his hair was the longest and had the freshly painted war paint still on him. Swallowing hard Cessaira couldn't help but admire him, yet she was also scared. His long hair showed he had never lost a fight, and she did not think he would, with his fears features.

Having studied Dothraki culture, she knew he would turn and leave if he approved. But to her dismay as Daenerys was urged forward. The Khal climbed of his horse, making Dany stop in her tracks and in a few strides, his tall frame walked over to Cessaira instead. Bending down slightly, gently put his finger under her chin, lifting her face so that he could look into her green orbs. As the Khal stared at her, Cessaira found it imposable to look away. After a long moment he broke their eye contact, Drogo spoke clearly in his own tongue. Then turning and striding back to his horse, climbing back on and then riding off. Cessaira was, frozen at what she had heard. Viserys ran down to their host, panicked looking from him to Cessaira.

"Well where is he going? What just happened?" he asked rapid and with disbelieve.

"He wants the handmaid. Not the dragon." The man translated the Khal's words directly. Cessaira was still, frozen, her eyes distant. This was not how things where suppose to go.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Viserys asked needing conformation.

"He wants Cessaira." Dany said wanting to smile but held up a blank expression. She was happy the Khal had changed his mind yet she was sad that her friend would now take her place.

"But he's supposed to be approving you! Not changing his mind!" Viserys almost yelled at his sister. The man/host put his hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"If you still wish for Khal Drogo to serve you, you must give him what he wants." He said calmingly trying to reason with the young man.

"Very well..." Viserys said after a moment of deep thought. Glaring at his sister, Viserys walked back into the castle. When she was sure, her brother was out of earshot, Dany walked hesitantly up to her friend, placing a reassuring hand, on Cessaira's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly.

Taking a deep and much needed breath, Cessaira turned to the princess with a half hearted smile.

"What's done is done." She replied before excusing herself and walking away.

##

Khal Drogo slowed his horse's pace, thinking back to what had happened. Putting his mask up he let his mind wonder to his _now _future khaleesi. She was everything the former khaleesi, his mother, had envisioned her to be. Skin almost as light as the moon, soft spring grass eyes, long hair that could not choose between the desert's bronze and the glow of gold. Her figure was also how he had pictured it, when he was younger (before Viserys's proposal). It was curvier than most woman he had seen, the gods had been generous when it came to her bust and hips, hips (his mother said) that where meant to bare children of a khal. Though she was smaller than he imagined, tiny compared to him. This spurred on his instincts to protect her.

Speeding his pace once again, Drogo galloped on to his khalasar. He needed to get everything ready. For once she was his khaleesi, he would not let her go...

##

It was the afternoon just before the wedding and Cessaira had, been pampered and spoiled all day. Now sinking into her hot bath, she thought back, to her old life with the healers then being sold and re-sold to the Targeryan's. Then her mind wondered to that morning in the garden. Viserys had said that he would do anything to get his army, even if it meant that he would have to sell her as whore to the savages and let Khal Drogo's men (all forty thousand of them) and their horses fuck her. Cessaira shivered at the thought. Taking a deep breath, she got out of the bath, after being dried off and rubbed in olive oil, she put her plain beige dress on and walked out to the garden. Wanting to spend her last night, as a virgin alone and in peace.

Unfortunately luck was never on her side and the rather load sound of hooves behind her caught her attention. It was surprisingly not one of the guards but Khal Drogo, alone, none of his ko with him. Sliding off his stallion, his eyes fixed on the girl in front of him. Nodding in greeting Drogo pursued slowly toward her, like a cat almost, stalking his pray. He came to stand right in front of her. Cessaira was looking at a spot on his chest, not having the courage to look into his dark eyes.

"_My little moon..." _he started cupping her face with both hands and making her look into his eyes. Cessaira's heart was pounding right into her throat. Confusion and fear showed on her face. Drogo decided it did not suite her delicate features and softened his own, until he saw her fear fade only to be left confused.

"_You know, it is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding..." _Cessaira said taking the risk in, trying to loosen the tension. Chuckling Drogo let a faint smile grace his lips.

"_I don't believe so... I wanted to know your name before tomorrow." _He replied, not asking. Cessaira's eyes widened at what he had said. She had assumed that Viserys had told him the needed information...

"Cessaira_."_ She said after a short pause, causing Drogo's smile to widen.

"_I'll see you tomorrow."_ He stated curtly, walking back to his horse and riding off into the now still night.

##

It was the day of the wedding and Cessaira just couldn't stop thinking of the conversation from the previous night. It was odd, though comforting to know that the Khal Drogo actually took an interest in who she was. She was in some way, happy she was marrying the great rider. It meant she would be breaking away from the holds of Viserys and be able to say what she wanted, without being slapped in the face.

The dress she would be wearing today was a faded red, silk, dress, that hung over her body, showing off her womanly figure, with bronze and gold bodice. The straps weaved with gold sting, lifted her breasts. Her back was exposed giving full view of her milky white skin. Cessaira was actually, very satisfied with herself. The dress not only complemented her body but her bright spring green eyes and bronze, gold like hair, that hung in loose curls over her shoulders. Some of her hair was braided so that it didn't fall into her face.

The last touch was to clip the hooks on the dress to Cessaira's bracelets, so that it would give the effect of her having wings. Being escorted down to the entrance of the manor that has been her home for over a year, she met the two dragons with their horses. Dany wasn't mounted on hers handing the reigns to Cessaira.

"I'm really sorry, I can't come to the wedding but..." Dany just couldn't finish the sentence. Smiling a reassuring smile Cessaira pulled her into a hug.

"It's fine, I understand. I promise to write." Cessaira finished, pulling away and mounted the horse. Like an almost skilled rider, Cessaira followed the other two men, out of Pentos. Dany just prayed that the gods would watch over her.

It wasn't too long when Cessaira found herself on the border of the horde. Her reigns where taken from her hands, by one of the blood riders and the horse was lead to the heart of the camp. There she saw Khal Drogo, he looked exactly like the last two times she had seen him. His gaze was intense, fixed on her.

Before the blood rider could touch her to help her down, Drogo was there plucking her off and setting her as gently as possible on the ground. He marvelled at how the dress looked on her. Turning he walked back to his seating area. Cessaira was frozen,

"My dear. You need to follow him..." The old man said motioning her to walk forward. Hesitantly, Cessaira did as she was, told and moved toward her soon to be husband.

The verbal ceremony was short and soon Cessaira was sitting next to Drogo, watching the ceremonial dancing of women and fighting along with death of men. Gifts were presented from the higher guests. Some were odd, like a box of snakes and many other things that Cessaira, didn't even bother to remember.

A man in knight clothing, walked up with a stack of seven books. He did not walk to the middle like the others, instead he walked up to the new khaleesi.

"For the new khaleesi..." he spoke handing the books to her "... books from the seven kingdoms." Cessaira smiled slightly.

"Thank you ser." She replied, setting the books next her. Next two little boys walked up with both carrying a case each. They looked heavy with the way the boys both leaned a bit sideways to keep them on their slender shoulders. They put the cases down with sighs of relieve.

"Healer medicines..." Cessaira's former host said standing up. Her gaze shot up with surprise "Oh my dear, you think I haven't noticed your eyes... You have the eyes of the Northern healers. These cases I had imported from the North itself. You find all you need in it." He finished

"Thank-" she was cut off, by a whining out of one of the cases.

"Ah yes... my men had stumbled on these..." the smallest of the two boys opened the second case. Inside two little ears pocked out. "...little things." The boy brought the case to her and inside she saw wolf puppies one a dark grey and the other a bronze.

Reaching into the case, she picked up the gray one. It licked her face when she brought him closer to her face. Cessaira giggled setting him back down and taking the other one. This one was shier and whimpered when Cessaira took her. Shushing the little bundle of fur, she let sit in her lap and patting it reassuringly.

Drogo watched the exchange, with curios eyes. He stood up and Cessaira looked up with fear ebbed in her wide eyes. Putting the pup back in the case that she now noticed had holes in its surface. The Khal walked straight passed his people who immediately made way for him. With one last glace at the pups Cessaira followed her husband. She soon found herself in front of her khal who held a sandy mare, who's coat was shining in the early afternoon light. Cessaira looked at the mare in surprise and then walked forward, placing her hand lightly on her cheek. She wished there where words in Dothraki for thanks, but all she could find were,

"_She's beautiful."_ Cessaira said looking at Drogo.

The khal walked around to her, swiftly picking her up and placing her on the saddle. Adjusting herself, the khaleesi followed her khal to her wedding night, which she was now dreading.

##

He came to her after settling the horses. It started slow. Cessaira kept looking out to the sunset. He pulled at her dress making it fall to the ground. She took a shaky breath when he began touching her. He tried to calm her but it found more difficult than he thought. It took all of him not to speed up the process. The way her hair fell, glowing, like a hallow around her face, how her skin was a complete contrast to his, war scraped hands on white silk like skin. It was torture to him.

Cessaira was familiar to how Dothraki took their woman and tears started leaking when she realised she'd be one of those woman. Drogo stopped in his movements, cupping her face and brushing her tears away.

"_My khaleesi..." _he got her attention locking her eyes with his. _"... I will not take you, like a hound takes its bitch...," _he said with sincerity and tenderness. Cessaira sniffed and nodded slightly at his words. Drogo tried to remember what Jorah had told him about taking a virgin. That a man should try to make it as gentle as possible, that making it quick would only hurt her more. The Khal did not want to hurt his little moon and so followed the exiled knight's advice.

Leading her to the furs, he had set out for them he laid Cessaira down on her back. Discarding the rest of his clothes, he settled between her legs. Cessaira's eyes widened at the sight of him, she wondered if he would even fit but could not dwell on it as he ran his hands up and down her sides, tracing the outline of her breasts. Her breathing hitched when he paced butterfly kisses along the valley between her breasts, down to her bellybutton. His hands left a trail of goose bumps on their way to her core. Not being able to help herself, Cessaira let her hands travel his upper body, to afraid to travel lower. She remembered what one of her friends (a whore) from the north had told her, but couldn't bring herself to take charge. Nevertheless, Drogo set one finger into her, feeling how tight she was around only one and suppressing a groan at how she would feel around his cock.

Feeling her barrier when he added a second digit, he lifted his face to level with hers and claimed her lips. Pulling his fingers slightly back, he plunged them quickly back in, effectively breaking her innocence. Crying out in pain, Drogo's lips swallowed her cries. He did anything to distract her, still his fingers inside her. When Cessaira sighed in relieve, Drogo pulled his fingers from her core, seeing his hand was bloody, with the proof of him claiming her. Cessaira blushed as she saw his hand, she hoped he did not think less of her for bleeding that much. Placing his hand next to her, Drogo looked back at his khaleesi, feeling slightly more aroused at the sight. Her hair a tangled mess, lips swollen and breathing heavily. Leaning in, he captured her lips again. Bringing himself down; he entered her slowly, little by little. She felt just as he had imagined, tight, her walls straining to accommodate him. Holding still for a moment Drogo took the time to marvel at her, once more. They soon started a steady pace, that just as soon started to change to uncontrollable and animalistic. Cessaira was in sweet bliss, every time Drogo slammed into her, as if his life depended on it.

It did not take long until she reached her release and found herself in an ecstasy that she wished she could feel again, and she did after Drogo finely found his own.

"_You are the only... and will be the only woman I will take, while looking upon your eyes ..." _Drogo whispered as they both came down from their high. Cessaira curled up at his side and he pulled her closer so she could rest her head on his shoulder. She smiled, feeling as though her future could not be as bad as she had predicted.

* * *

**Ok, so I know I still have two other stories but... I had to get this off my chest. I am also very busy with my new work and school takes a lot of my time as well and just everyday life in general. So, what I am trying to say is that, I will update when I can.**

**Lastly this story is based on the TV series. I don't have anything against DanyXDrogoand a friend just planted the idea in my head.**

**Anyways I beg you to review and tell me if you want me to go on.**

**Lol**

**xxMissSilverRavenxx **


	2. Seed

**OC name is pronounced: 'kass-air-a'**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**"T**he Dothraki sea" Ser Jorah Mormont said as he rained his horse to stop beside her. Cessaira was on the side of the horde, watching how the slaves helped one another, if the other should fail. She hurt from the previous night and riding on horse back didn't help any less. It was odd though as if the mare could feel her discomfort, was stepping lighter and moving gentler forward with the rest of the khalasar.

"I know..." Cessaira said. It was immense plain of grasses, looking almost endless, with no trees, no cities and no roads. At some point in standing in the tall grasses, it _did_ look like a see as the light summer breeze blew over turning the grass to shallow green waves. She had heard stories of the Dothraki see, but never dreamed it to be this beautiful. Not many people would say so, but she thought it as a peaceful place, where one could surely loose one's self in. She could only imagine how it must look in spring when it was a sea of red

"Your back will burn from the sun, if you don't go back under the shade, khaleesi." Ser Jorah voiced his concern, examining her in her southern styled, badge dress that was made for hot days as this. The breeze had blown it flat against her and lightly swept her bronze mane with it. He still couldn't overcome the fact that she had seemed unaware of her beauty and so chose to keep to himself.

"It already has... but it is too hot to put on anything ells. I just hope it won't burn too much with my hair covering it." She responded, lightly urging her golden mare forward to fall into pace with her khas. Cessaira was telling the truth when she said her back had already burned, the dresses of the south had open backs leaving a woman's back exposed and vulnerable to any weather. Her back ached when she moved and to make matters worse the Khal had ignored her the whole day apart from the morning when he had woke her up to say she had to get ready for the day's ride. Other than that, Drogo spent all his time with his blood riders leading the khalasar to Vaes Dothrak.

Her handmaids were surprised when they did not hear Cessaira complain once about the long riding or the burnt skin on her back. She had looked so fragile and soft centred. They could see her pain, but all they could do was, help keep her as comfortable as possible. Cessaira found it odd being the one who was being taken care of, for as long she could remember she was the one who was taught to take care of others. Ser Jorah also tried his best. Even though he had promised his sword to the prince, he still didn't want the Khal's wrath to be the death of him.

"What is _he_ still doing with us?" Cessaira said spotting Viserys struggling onwards with a horse of his own.

"He wishes to stay with the khalasar, for as long as it takes Khal Drogo to for fill his end of the deal." Jorah said. Cessaira snorted a very un-lady like thing to do but she knew the truth.

"My husband did not buy me. I was a gift, in which he would give one in return, but in his own time." She said looking back over her shoulder, then turning back to focus forward, watching her husband on his red stallion, his back straight with his braid hanging down the middle.

"I had told him so, but he would not listen..." Jorah said, looking to where her gaze was locked. Her expression was curious yet, soft as she gazed at the khal.

##

Breathing a sigh of relieve when Drogo called the horde to set up camp for the night. The Khal and the khaleesi's tent where the largest of all of them. Stopping close to the entrance of the tent, Cessaira felt weak and almost fell off her horse, but her handmaids caught her and helped her down steadily, gasping at her hands and at her sun burnt skin. Her thighs ached from rawness, not being used to riding so long. They had already prepared a copper tub filled with scented oils and steaming hot water. Both Dothraki girls helped her out of her robes and where urging her on to get into the tub but Cessaira stopped.

_"I need my medicines...,"_ she said halting and Irri the more motherly one of the two maids shouted out the Khaleesi's command. Cessaira didn't feel ashamed when her khas, Rakharo, came with the case that had all she needed and Quaro, carrying two cages that held her pups. Walking over to the case with healer's medicines, she rummaged through them looking for what she knew would help take the aching sting away.

_"Open the cages. They've been too long in them."_ Cessaira ordered and Quaro opened them as fast as possible. The pups jumped out, happy to be able to have some freedom. Finding what she needed, the khaleesi stood back up and Irri shooed the two khas away.

_"Irri, could you rub this on my back?"_ Cessaira asked smiling slightly. Nodding, Irri led her to, a make shift stool setting her down, the slave girl got down to her knees and opened the jar, inside was a blue jell like substance. Brushing her tangled hair to one side, Jhiqui took the task of gently untangling her hair. Irri very lightly started rubbing her back. It felt like a wave of relieve had washed down on her injured skin and soon she was in the not too hot water breathing in the different scents with Jhiqui and Irri washing her hair and massaging her scalp. It felt like heaven, but it was short lived when she felt two scruffy bundles splashing into the water and all three women yelping in surprise. Looking to see, the wolf pups had jumped in and made themselves at home in the water. Giggling Cessaira got out,

_"Do you wish for me to wash them khaleesi."_ Jhiqui asked grinning. Cessaira nodded smiling.

_"They are lively, khaleesi"_ Irri said surprised to see that most of the red burns of the sun had faded to a pink, and helped her into white bed robe silks. Setting back down on the stool, Irri started washing her legs in mares milk, as her hair dried back to its thick curls.

_"Do you think the Khal is happy?"_ Cessaira asked when Irri tended to her hands and Jiqui was once again busy with her hair, braiding it with gold string and rings.

_"Khal Drogo is a great warrior, with a beautiful khaleesi... Why would he not be happy?"_ Irri responded tying the last bandage on her blistered hand. Cessaira looked down to her where she was crouched in front of her.

_"I just wonder, since it seems as though I was not... expected." _Cessaira said.

_"True, but you are khaleesi and that is all that matters. The Khal had chosen you and you are his..."_ Irri said with a smile.

_"You are now his moon khaleesi and he is your sun-and-stars." _Jiqui added making the khaleesi smile slightly.

Cessaira asked them to have sup with her and the pups. She had counted them as her friends and not as slaves so; she only saw it fit that she would let them dine with her. Soon Jiqui and Irri left and Cessaira was alone with the pups, now both sleeping. She climbed on to the soft furs of her bed, when she heard the light chimes of bells that she knew could only belong to her lord husband.

##

Drogo had, had a long day with having his blood rides keep on asking of his khaleesi and how their first night had went. Having laughed it off the first few times they had asked but, not telling them anything. Later it had gotten annoying and he had told them to keep themselves quite. He had spotted her when she had ridded up past the horde to a higher point so she could look at the grass plain and khalasar. The breeze had blown through her hair and her dress flat against her stomach showing off her curvaceous body. It made his mind whirl to the previous night and having the want and need for her return to him.

Now sitting outside his tent Drogo, laughed with his blood riders and watched the women dance for them and then his one brother pulled the one woman down and bended her over, fucking her from behind in the true Dothraki way. The khal grinned, his cock twitching in anticipation of having his wife in such position. Swallowing the rest of the fermented mare's milk, he stood up and walked to the tent waving open the flaps and undressing before reaching to where his little moon lay looking at the two wolf pups sleeping.

Cessaira looked up at her naked husband with nervousness, sitting up straighter and more appealing in Drogo's eyes. She let him undo her silk robes as he crouched down binding her legs with his. Tracing the outline between and around her breasts, then placing his colossal hand on her belly fanning his fingers out almost covering the whole of it. Breathing a shaky breath, Cessaira decided to _really_ _see_ her khal for the first time. His beard tied with silver rings and his hair falling over his shoulder, the bareness of his chest and protective look on his face with the small scar on over his eyebrow, again she found him incredibly handsome. She then made a very bold move in stretching out her hand gently running her fingers along the ends oh is braid, looking him in the eyes she found no protest and so started gently removing the bells from his thick braid. Cessaira worked her fingers through the strands until Drogo groaned in pleasure and leaned over her, making her fall back onto the furs and was able to massage his scalp. Drogo groaned again supporting himself on his elbows and opening his eyes to see his khaleesi, biting her lip as she scrapped her nails over his back and around his waist to run her hands over the plains over his toned body and up over his chest to his neck rubbing soothing circles at his stiff mussels.

Drogo still saw the nervousness and hint of fear in her eyes and so took hold of her thigh and wrapped it around his waist, rubbing his manhood against her, affectively creating some friction and pleasure for both. Gasping, Cessaira grabbed at his hair, making her khal growl. Drogo brought his lips down on hers smothering her with his lust for her. The khal so desperately wanted his seed to travel fast within her belly, so she could bare him a son.

Cessaira gasped and mewed with every pleasurable touch, stroke and pinch. Feeling the need to return the pleasure, the khaleesi felt bold as she ran her hand down to his cock, stroking the soft tender flesh, Cessaira felt him twitch and if possible grow harder and bigger. A sound between a moan and an animalistic growl escaped Drogo's lips, from deep within his chest. Gripping her sides he flipped her over, not being able to help it any longer.

_"I will plant my seed deep inside you, as many times the night allows it" _Drogo growled trusting into her like a stallion would his filly. It hurt, yet it was pleasurable at the same time for Cessaira. Taking deep breaths while Drogo held still before starting to ride her as ruthless as he did his horse. It was not long till he had taken her in every way he could think of at that moment. He took her the traditional way, at least twice (not missing the pink sensitive skin on her back, and taking extra care there). Then he had taken her, how he had the day of their wedding, and surprisingly, the last was when, she had decided to take control and be on top ridding him slow at first getting used to the new angle. This was when they both felt it. Not lust, but passion and _love._ Drogo couldn't help it and let his feelings, that he felt at that moment, for his little moon, drive him into the best of ecstasy he had experienced the whole night. After wards, they basked at the feelings of their highs.

_"I hope to make you happy, little moon of my life..." _Drogo started as he hugged Cessaira's tiered form to his side, letting her head, rest perfectly on his chest. Placing her hands on his lips Cessaira looked up at him with affection.

_"My sun-and-stars, after tonight you have made me more happy and alive then I have been in a long time...," _she said smiling fully at him for the first time since he had seen her. Drogo brought her lips to meet his in a tender kiss full off passion. Drogo was in delight at hearing her call him her sun-and-stars, for there were no words in Dothraki that meant love, and the statement was as close as it came to it. Pulling apart Cessaira nestled her head back on his chest, she was tired and could feel her eyelids dropping from exhaustion. She ached once more and hoped that in time it would get better.

##

As the few months passed, the khal grew closer and more protective of his khaleesi. Cessaira now rode next to her husband and his brothers. They were inseparable of late and Drogo rode her harder every night, as if to come to some point. Her thighs had grown as rough as her leather wear, her hair being tied and braided together for it hung past her waist nowadays.

The khalasar seemed to move slower too as the khaleesi got sick in the early mornings and as a precaution, Khal Drogo led his people slowly and easy. Cessaira's skin had got a bit darker but she still, was a beautiful pale. She felt strange as of late, as she had normally had a neutral feeling to horsemeat she now felt ill when smelling it and had ongoing cravings for fruits.

Falling back slightly, Cessaira felt the nausea return and jumped of her mount crouching over and bringing up bile and the little food she had, had in her belly. The horde halting as Drogo rained his stallion next to his little moon's filly. Sliding off Drogo stood next to her, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

Irri ran up to them with water and cloth in hand. When Cessaira stopped, standing up coughing dryly, Irri handed over the cloth, whipping off her mouth Cessaira took the water gladly and swallowed it gladly. Handing the flask over to Jiqui, Irri stepped forward placing her hand on the khaleesi's belly.

_"When was the last time you bled, khaleesi."_ Irri asked knowingly, looking up into Cessaira's wide eyes. Drogo stepped forward, snaking his arm around her waist. Touching her belly over Irri's hand, Cessaira then came to realization as Irri removed her hand, smiling.

_"You are with child, moon of my life."_Drogo grinned placing his free hand on top of Cessaira's as she smiled up at him. That is when he saw the definite physical changes. Her belly was, slightly swollen along with her breasts.

"What is the meaning of this?" Viserys shouted, making himself known. His robes were, mangled with dirt and his hair a leave-y mess. Stumbling off his horse, Viserys noticed that the khal was smiling then looking at him and turning his features to annoyance. Cessaira glared at him for ruining her moment of happiness.

"The khaleesi have baby inside her." Jiqui said smiling, having picked up some of the common tongue. Irri translated to Drogo, what Jiqui had said. Making him smile again rubbing Cessaira's belly tenderly.

"So you stop a whole horde, because the whore found out she's pregnant!" Viserys, yells at them. Low threatening growls made him step back. The young wolves had grown faster than was normal. They were now half the size of a horse and walked alongside the khalasar. However, at this moment it looked as though they were ready to kill the young lord.

_"Oshia, Assys"_ Cessaira said commandingly to the wolves. Drogo looked deadly at that moment.

"You should be glad that my lord husband even let stay." Cessaira stated glaring. Even though he did not understand most of the common tongue, Drogo was proud of how his little moon spoke with authority ebbed in her voice as Irri translated for him exactly what they were saying.

"How dare you! I am your king! I will not be taking orders from a Dothraki whore!" Viserys voiced loudly. Ser Jorah came and took hold of the lord's arm, but Viserys was furious and ripped his arm out of the knights hold.

"Don't you touch me, I am the dragon." He said throwing daggers with his stare. He was about to take a step to the khaleesi when Oshia, the bronze wolf, jumped on him. Pinning him to the ground, Oshia growled murderously, bearing her sharp teeth. Assys walking along side Cessaira, as she moved forward to Viserys bending to look at him,

"Let me make myself clear... I will say this once and once only. If ever try to lay a hand on me again... then you will have no hands." She said icily walking back to her horse with Drogo following suite as he helped her mount on, she rained back to her khas and Oshai jumped off the young lord trotting over to Cessaira, while whisking her tail from side to side. Having mounted his own horse Drogo ordered one of his blood riders to take Viserys's horse.

"You, walk" he said in the common tongue before steering his stallion to go, fall into place next to his little moon. Viserys shocked, stood stunned and frightened as the khalasar walked passed.

Cessaira smiled brightly at Drogo when he returned to get the horde on the move again. The great rider was in complete bliss at the fact that his seed did indeed take effect quickly. Irri and Jiqui were ridding next to Cessaira who couldn't seem to stop the giggles that escaped as they started discussing names, the ceremony that would have to take place in Vaes Dothrak and how the crib would look. It went on and on, the only thing Cessaira didn't like was that she would have to start eating more horsemeat than she would have liked, but the Dothraki believed that horse made the mother and baby strong. Drogo loved the sound of his khaleesi, as she spoke with excitement of their child. He then remembered that he had wanted to talk with her that night, but decided it could wait.

##

They lay on the soft furs after their passionate love making. Cessaira drew patterns on his chest as he played with her hair. She loved moment like these with Drogo. When they didn't need words and that being together was enough. Drogo then remembered what he had wanted to ask,

_"Will you tell me of the lands you came from?"_ He asked tilting his face to see hers, while still playing with her hair, _"Everything..."_he added pulling her to lay on top of him, Cessaira folded her hands over his chest and rested her chin on them while looking at her khal.

_"Hmm..."_she looked to the little hole between the leathers to see a part of Assys's great, grey paw as he slept outside. Drogo noticed her eyes becoming distant as if in a far off place.

_"The lands I come from, are far in the north and it was colder and not as warm as here. Our summers were the times of snow... The forests were dark and thick with giant trees, that were hundreds of years old... there were hot springs that we as children would... play in when the warmer winter came..." _Cessaira smiled as she spoke of her past, _"The village I grew up in was small, where all the healers of the north came from. The huts were made of wood and were old, with vines and spice flowers having grown over the walls. You could smell the herbs as you walked down the streets... The children would be, sent to teachings, as soon as they reached their fifth name day... The fully taught healers were, allowed to wear white robes or dresses, which was a symbol of honour ..."_She trailed off becoming sad.

_"Did you ever get to wear a white dress?"_Drogo asked sensing that it had meant a lot to her. She nodded.

_"It was my fourteenth name day when they told me I could wear white... My mother had sowed a beautiful white dress with gold patterns on it, for me. I wore my white dress with pride and help where I could, for a whole year... Until the day came when the house of Stark and his banner men came to claim our village... it was horrible, as they raped woman and young girls who have not bled alike... Killed all the men, young and old, even little boys who were too frightened to understand, why. Almost everyone who died I knew, but the blank lifeless faces I will never forget was that of my mother and little sister... of who they made me watch as they raped her... one after the other. Until they both bled to death..."_ Tears started to fall down her cheeks as she buried her face in his chest. Drogo held her as she cried of loss, kissing her hair. He did not need to ask why they did not rape her, because he remembered that she had told him, that a healer was to be pure and untouched by man and should the pureness, be taken unwillingly the person would be cursed for the rest of their lives. Lulling her to sleep Drogo, knew the memories would be scars that can never be healed but can be treated and nurtured. His little moon was stronger than he had thought. 

* * *

**Yay! I updated earlier than I thought! So I hope you guys enjoyed it and tell me if you did or didn't, please...**

**Lol**

**xxMissSilverRavenxx**


	3. Poison and the Witch

**Chapter 3**

**I**t had been only a few weeks since the khaleesi found out that she was carrying the great khal's child. Many would say it was a blessing from the Great Stallion, but to Cessaira it was a blessing from the stars, for that was what she, was raised to believe. She could feel her leather flaps straining to stay on and for some reason she felt as though there would be more than one child. The sings were all there; with her belly, growing only in the slightest a bit faster and her want to eat, more than usual. She had witnessed a woman who had, had twins and before their birth she had hard times moving with the big bulge the tow fat little babies made of her. Cessaira just hoped she would not look like that. She then soothed herself, mentally recalling the woman, who was a big chubby woman that sat around and ate and ate and ate, never did she lift a finger and once the children were born they were fat and big. By the image from her past she sighed and knew she wouldn't in anyway have overgrown, fat children. No her children would be strong like their father...

_"What bothers you, moon of my life?"_ Drogo's deep voice asked, bringing Cessaira out of her thoughts. She smiled up at him,

_"Nothing bothers me, my sun-and-stars... I was only deep in thought, is all..."_ she said looking forward and she could just make out the outline of the gate to Vaes Dothrak.

_"Then what were you in so deep thought of?" _He pushed. Drogo wasn't a man to show his feelings or show emotion, nor did he talk much. Therefore, when he took the chance, where his blood riders were nowhere near, it was just him and his khaleesi, Cessaira grabbed on to it.

_"I was thinking of weather I wasn't maybe baring twins..."_ Cessaira said placing her hand on her belly. Drogo frowned raining to ride closer to her.

_"How do you know?"_ he asked puzzled.

_"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling that I will be baring more than one son."_ She said smiling once more. Drogo knew that he should not argue with a woman's instinct and so grinned at her. They were not too far away from the gate when the khal's ko cheered and raced their horses though the gate.

The Horse gate of Vaes Dothrak was made of two gigantic bronze stallions, rearing, their hooves meeting a hundred feet above the roadway to from a pointed arch. They were, over grown with vines. There was no city in sight and it did not surprise Cessaira one bit. The horses framed a purple mountain that lay far beyond along with the immense pain where she saw some structures hidden under the mountain. It was beautiful how it seemed all so natural.

Beyond the gate, down the road stood stolen heroes and plundered gods, as they loomed to either side of them. Broken kings looked over them, their nameplates having been faded and were covered in filth on their faded faces. Cessaira found it all fascinating, her want to learn and know more over riding her. She would ask Drogo later tell her some of the past stories she had heard of...

_"Run with me." _The khal said leaning into her ear before urging his horse forward into a run. Smiling Cessaira followed him. Laughing when she caught up to him, she felt free in that moment. Drogo grinned at his khaleesi. His mind wondered to when she would have to, be presented to the dosh khaleen, and the prophecy would be determined for their child. He also hoped to take her to the Western Market...

_"My sun-and-stars..."_ Cessaira started when they slowed down, while leading the khalasar through the hustle and bustle of the great bazaar of the Western Market. _"It's beautiful here...,"_ she stated. Drogo couldn't help it and his grin widened to a smile. Cessaira seemed to always find the beauty in everything.

Cessaira paused at one little stall frowning and then caring on again. It was curious to her why someone would sell such things. They were supposed to be sacred and so she decided to look into it tomorrow. Vaes Dothrak must have been one of the largest cities and the smallest she had seen. It must have been at least ten times as large as Pentos, a vastness without walls or limits, its broad windswept streets paved in grass and mud and carpeted with flowers. In the Free Cities of the west, towers and manses and hovels and bridges and shops and halls all crowded in on one another, but Vaes Dothrak sprawled languorously, baking in the warm sun, ancient, arrogant, and empty.

Even some of the buildings were so odd to her eyes. She saw carved stone pavilions, manses of woven grass as castles, rickety wooden towers, stepped pyramids faced with marble, long halls open to the sky. In place of wall, some places were surrounded by thorny hedges. None were alike.

_"The buildings were made by slaves, brought here from lands we have taken, and they built each after of their own peoples," _Jiqui said ridding up next to the khaleesi. Cessaira nodded in acknowledgment, still studding her surroundings, with wide curious eyes. Most of the halls even the largest, seamed deserted. The bazaar had been full of running children and men shouting, but elsewhere she had seen only a few eunuchs going about their business.

_"Is it only the crones and dosh khaleen that stay here permanently?" _Cessaira asked looking at the slave girl.

_"Yes, khaleesi. Them and their slaves and servants."_ Jiqui replied, then looking at her khaleesi with a small smile, _"but it is big enough to house every man of every khalasar..."_ She trailed off.

_"__Even warring khalasars put aside their feuds and share meat and mead together once they are in sight__ of the Mother of Mountains_._" _Irri piped in grinning.

Khal Drogo finally called a halt near the Eastern Market where the caravans from Yi Ti and Asshai and the Shadow Lands came to trade, with the Mother of Mountains looming overhead. The Building they stopped in front of was a cavernous wooden feasting hall, its rough-hewn timbered walls rising forty feet, its roof sewn silk, a vast billowing tent that could be raised to keep out the rare rains, or lowered to admit the endless sky. Around the hall were broad grassy horse yards fenced with high hedges, fire pits, and hundreds of round earthen houses that bulged from the ground like miniature hills, covered with grass.

A small army of slaves had gone ahead to prepare for Khal Drogo's arrival. As each rider swung down from his saddle, he unbelted his _arakh_ and handed it to a waiting slave, and any other weapons he carried as well. Even Khal Drogo himself was not an exempt. Cessaira knew that it was forbidden to carry a blade in Vaes Dothrak, or to shed a free man's blood of the Mother of Mountains. In this place, the crones of the _dosh khaleen_ had decreed, all Dothraki were one blood, one _khalasar_, one herd.

##

That night Cessaira spent the night alone, for the khal had gone out hunting with his brothers. It felt odd not having him next to her, but hearing heavy panting like breaths made the khaleesi look up at two pairs of yellow eyes. Their giant forms moving to lie on either side of her, as if they could sense her discomfort of being alone. She loved her wolves almost as much as she had come to love Drogo and fell asleep to the sound of their heavy breathing.

The next morning Cessaira found herself tucked securely between Assys and Oshia. Rubbing her still sleepy eyes, Cessaira got up and walked through to where her maids, lay sleeping, feeling pity for the girls she decided to do her own bath, liking the idée of bathing herself. Finding the copper tub Cessaira soon found the coals to heat up the water. Pouring in the water, bucket by bucket till she was satisfied there was enough, then added the spice flower scented oils. Cessaira got out of her silk robes and stepped into the warm water. After bathing herself, she got out and put on her Dothraki entire.

She would be going to the Western Market today. Something she was seeing greatly forward to...

##

In Kingslanding 

"Why am I only hearing of this now!" King Robert Baratheon yelled at his council. His face turning a beat red, as he threw the piece of parchment down on the table. It was the first time any of the lords had seen him present at a meeting. Thanks to Lord Stark, the king seemed more curious about today's gathering than any other did.

"We only got the raven this morning sire." The grand measter Pycelle said in a ruffled voice trying to calm his king down. The years had not been very kind, to the measter, except in age, as he had served many kings.

"Ned... They don't understand what this means!" the king went on looking at his dear friend, Eddard Stark, the hand of the king.

"Let me explain to you my lords," Eddard raised his hands and stood up getting their full attention "That Prin- Lady Cessaira Whitefall from the extinct house Lumos was a great loss to this kingdom... She was the reason we attacked her village." He stated harshly.

"Know she is a threat to us?" Little finger asked amused scratching his beard.

"It is said to believe that the healers-"

"Witches is more like it" Robert interrupted Ned before he could go on.

"Like I said her people bestowed a gift on her..." Lord Stark finished sitting back down. He wasn't a man to believe in old wives tales, but if dragons exist...

"Oh this is ludicrous, honestly your grace. We need to focus on other important matters." Little finger said making the most of the council nod in agreement.

"Never the less my lords, I will send word to have her dead." Robert finalized and stormed off...

##

In the Western Market

Cessaira loved the smell of the different scents and chimes hanging at the different stalls, making light sounds of music as wind swept through them. Rakharo and Quaro carrying all the good's they have bought, as Cessaira held flowers she had got from one of the children, as a gift, when they had heard she was the khaleesi and wife of Khal Drogo.

_"Sweet wines my lady_..." a porky little man came to her offering her his hand. Quaro stepped in between her and the seller.

_"The khaleesi will not be touched by filthy peasants."_ Quaro's threatening voice came, glaring at the man.

_"I am sorry khaleesi..."_ The man said and then offered one of his finest barrels of wine from the free cities, as a peace offering for offending Cessaira.

"Open it." Sir Jorah said in common tongue, having heard the seller's accent, startling the three women with his sudden presence.

"I am sorry sir but the wine is not meant for the likes of you." The little man said tensely, having a drop of sweat roll down the side of his fore head.

Jorah then demanded the seller drink the wine and it was then the porky man tried to get away, quickly being stopped my Rakharo's whip, that snaked harshly around his neck. They dragged him away, as he struggled to breath with his face turning purple. Irri made a shocked khaleesi sit at one of the nearer stalls and she was in shock at what had happened. She thought that they would leave her alone. Apparently, they wanted her dead now.

_"Would you like me to do you're fortune, khaleesi?"_ An old woman asked, bringing Cessaira back to the present. She then noticed that she was sitting by the stall she had spotted the day before. Potions and herbs, that were only meant to be for the higher healers, was generously, stocked on her shelves. Looking into the old woman's black eyes she scanned the stall once again and stood shaking her head. The iron burnt symbol she had, on the back of her hand, told Cessaira she was an outcast from the Asia healers. In addition, by the look of her cold, black eyes she knew that she had sold her soul to the dark side.

_"I will not touch a witch of the dark arts and disgrace my people..."_ The khaleesi said in a deathly calm voice, making the woman smirk. _ "Lastly as you might know who I am... and that the people I care about are all under my protection and you cannot touch me, with your evil ways." _Cessaira finished turning to Quaro and nodding to him as he took the witch the hair and pulling her with them as she kept on screaming and chanting but it was a hopeless effort. Grinning Cessaira remembered when she had told her husband of the protection...

##

_"My sun-and-stars..."_ Cessaira began as she sat braiding her khal's hair and tying in his bells. Drogo moaned at how her delicate hands worked through his thick, mane. It felt like the khal had died and gone to the sweetest heaven where his khaleesi sat almost naked and massaged his shoulders and re-braided his hair. As his braid showed his strength and power, his little moons hair he found soft and hypnotizing. He can remember how when she falls, asleep after making love or fucking her senseless, how he would comb his large fingers through her soft golden, bronze locks. Sometimes wondering why the Great Stallion had sent someone so rough and brutal, someone who, to most, would seem soft and fragile.

Back in the present Drogo turned to his little moon grinning at her softly as he steadied himself on one knee seeming only a tab bit shorter than her.

_"Yes, moon of my life..."_ he returned capturing her eyes she briefly looked down biting the side of her bottom lip.

_"You know of my gift..." _Cessaira said, in return he nodded for her to carry on. _"Well I was wondering if it would be alright if, I maybe put you and our people, as well, as our future children under my protection?"_ She concluded her question, still unsure how much power Drogo would give his khaleesi over their relationship and people.

_"If my khaleesi sees it as needed, even if I don't. Then I will call the khalasar together and you may do as you wish." _ He said after pondering it for a few moments and feeling no regret once she smiled brightly at him, flinging her arms around him making her white robe (which Drogo loved) part a little bit, revealing more of her, satin like skin.

_"Now seeing as I've gave my little moon what she wished for... How about you..."_ Drogo pulled her into his lap, rubbing his now hardened member against her open clit, electing a gasp and strained moan out of her. _"... for fill one for your khal."_ He whispered slyly, running his hands up her thighs under her robe to cup her arse. Moaning in response Cessaira for filled her sun-and-stars wish...

##

The memory lingering in her mind, as they took the witch, not to the holy springs, but to the other side, where few spectators followed to watch what the khaleesi would do to the old hag. Quaro still dragging her by her hair, he through her at the khaleesi's feet. Cessaira knelt down and again spoke in a deathly cool voice,

_"You don't deserve to be burned, dead or alive..."_ She looked the witch dead in the eye with no emotion. The old woman looked shocked at her as she then realised what the healer would do.

_"Drown her."_ Cessaira ordered Quaro, who then took the witch by the hair once more and forced her into the water. Holding her there with a vice grip, the hag's muffled, bubbled screams and clawing blindly at nothing was no match for the blood rider's strength. Soon her thrashing and rattling stopped as her limp body fell more into the dam. Picking her up, Cessaira gave order to Quaro to take her body to the wolves and leave it there.

The two wolves made quick work of the body and at the same time left no trace of the witch. There was no blood spilt and no rule over come.

It having been two day's now since the khal had gone on his trip with his brothers. The wine seller, had been tied to a pole and was stripped of his clothes and posted in the main hall for all to see. Cessaira stood at the entrance of the hall as a scout had come to announce the return of her lord husband. Her eyes bright with the thought of having Drogo embrace her once again...

Galloping in on his stallion Drogo spotted his little moon standing and smiling up hat him as his ko brought the dead male lion in, dragging it away to some other place. Drogo slid of his mount and walked over to his khaleesi. Without a word, he brought her lips up to meet his blood stained ones. The rest of him just as blood stained. The blood tasted horrible on Cessaira's tongue but she was too happy to see her sun-and-stars to care.

_"Khal Drogo!"_ ser Jorah said bringing the two people out of their state. Groaning lowly, making Drogo's chest rumble slightly, Cessaira turned to the knight to see an emotion flash over his face but disappear just as quickly. Drogo wrapped his blood stained, arms securely around his little moon, but because of his height, his arms went just below her breasts as he kept her shoulders trapped as well. However, Cessaira took hold of his hands that were holding her.

"Can't this wait ser Jorah?" Cessaira asked pleadingly, in common tongue, not wanting to leave Drogo's embrace just yet. Drogo frowned as he looked between to two of them.

Shaking his head ser Jorah told roughly, what happened with the wine seller, as well as with the witch. Drogo in turn got furious, having gone up into the seller's face and spat at him in disgust. The khal's already tired from taking on more strain with the anger. Sitting patiently Cessaira waited for her khal to make a decision.

Drogo then called out that the porky man be tied to a herd of hoses and be dragged from behind as they run. Then he went off on a rant of how the king of Westeros was a coward to try poison... And so on it went until Cessaira could take it no longer and went up to her khal, taking hold of his bicep and getting his attention. Cupping her face in one hand and rubbing her belly with the other, Drogo stared at her bright green orbs seeing little small golden flakes here and there.

_"Come my sun-and-stars... You are tired and need to bath. Let me take care of you."_ Cessaira breathed and the khal nodded feel the weariness dawn on him.

Leading her husband back to their hall as she shooed, her maids away and got the bath ready herself. The tub was spacious but she wondered if Drogo would fit. Never the less Cessaira undressed him and motioned to the tub. Letting him soak for a while, she got dressed in her robes and sat in the stool behind the tub and started to was him when she found multiple little scrapes on his back as she scrubbed his back clean. Taking her robe off Cessaira stepped into the warm water as she straddled is lap and began un doing the braid and taking the rings off his beard. Washing Drogo was a simple task as he did everything she asked him to do.

Finely Drogo worked his hands up from her thighs to her hips as he lowered her onto his throbbing, cock. Growling at the feel of each other, Cessaira was the first to move, by rolling her hips and moving slightly up and down. With a grunt the khal took a firmer hold on her as he began to ride with her, kissing rough and sensually at the same time.

It did not take long for them both to fall into a feeling bliss and then getting out of the bath. After drying each other off they lay down together on the soft furs and falling asleep with the thought of the ceremony and prophesies foretelling, for the little stallions Cessaira knows she is carrying will happen the next day...**  
**

* * *

**I know it's not as long as the others but felt like it was a good way to end. Also, I'm terribly sorry for only updating now, but I had exams I had to finish first, so I could focus fully on my stories. I'm really begging you guys to please review and tel me what you think.**

**Anyways, I'd like to thank every one who has read, reviewed, added to favorites/alert, this story or my as an author.  
**

**Lastly I'll probably only update after Christmas so...  
**

**!Happy Christmas!  
**

**xxMissSilverRavenxx  
**


	4. A Prophecy and Golden Crown

**Chapter 4**

**R**ough fingers running up and down her spine and someone's warm lips breathing on her neck and shoulders, making her skin tingle with gooseflesh, slowly woke the khaleesi. Fluttering her eyes open and turning her head, she looked up into the dark irises of her Drogo. As he stared deeply into her own, he saw the gold flakes in his little moon's eyes become more prominent. The flakes that seemed to now be taking on her bright green orbs were not a yellowy- gold but a pure gold. As gold as the medallions he wore around his waist. Finding that it only made her eyes that more hypnotising. Bringing himself back to the present,

"_We need to get ready Cas..."_ Drogo trailed off in his attempt to speak her name. Smiling the khaleesi twisted herself so she could lay on her back.

"_Cessaira..." _she helped him, placing her hand on his cheek and running her thumb over the scar, that decorated his brow and ran faintly over his cheek. Smirking Drogo leaned down capturing her lips with his, before standing up and putting on his clothes. Getting up after her khal Cessaira rubbed her swelling belly, tenderly and did the same. Soon her handmaids came in and were shocked to find the khal still there, were his khaleesi was tying his bells in his hair. Nodding in acknowledgment Drogo set back to focusing on how Cessaira worked with his long mane. Once she was done, Irri and Jiqui set out on washing their khaleesi's feet as well, as tying and braiding her own hair. They tied her hair in such a way nowadays that it hung loosely ether over her shoulder or down her back, since Drogo refused to let her cut her hair, the slaves had to become creative in doing their khaleesi's hair, so it would not get in the way. In addition, the great rider sat and watched, making the two slave girls all the more nervous. Once they were done, Drogo ordered the girls to go get something for him.

"_What did you need them to get for you my sun-and-stars?"_ The khaleesi asked curiously sitting down beside him.

"_Something I wish for you to have little moon of my life."_ Drogo replied with a grin that soon faded to a fierce look, as the two girls returned with a small box. They handed it to Drogo who then handed it Cessaira and set the little box on her lap. Now being able to see the engraved sigils of every house around the border and in the middle was an ancient wierwood, with the same red painted faces and red leaves. Gasping in surprise Cessaira looked to Drogo who was grinning again, as the maids have left to wait outside. Clipping the box open, and gently lifting the lid. Looking inside Cessaira felt tears brim her eyes seeing the gold locket with a disfigured animal engraved on it had the head of a wolf wings of a bird and the body of a lion. As it's one claw held onto a figure that looked like a seed. It was the crest of house Lumos, the idea of the crest being that they were not part of any other house yet part of all at the same time. The khal took hold of it, bringing the khaleesi's body closer to his. Drogo brought his hands around her neck placing the cold metal on her chest and tied the delicate chain at the back of her neck, having some difficulty with the clasp.

Finely the locket was on and Cessaira spun around and hugged her khal tightly, not only in thanks. Embracing each other for a while was something they both needed for what was coming. Sighing deeply they parted, heading down to the hall, which held the dosh khaleen, with the khal's bloodriders and the khaleesi's handmaidens following close behind.

It was a silent walk down as the tension hung heavy in the early morning air. Cessaira feared that something might go wrong, like if she could not swallow the heart, it would be a sign that the child would either, be born cripple or dead, or even be a girl. In addition, if she would bare a cripple then the child would be killed by the father and if dead the khal must find a new wife. Stepping into the hall the khaleesi was ushered to the podium in the middle with the only light shining in the centre of it. Being, placed there the crones told the khal had to go get the heart of one of his horses. The heart the khal must cut out himself. Though first his khaleesi must paint the war paint on him as he kneeled in front of her and then he stood, with a determined look.

The hall quickly filled up with the whole khalasar as Drogo returned with the bloody heart. His forearms once again blood stained. Cessaira felt sorry for the horse, but there could be, done nothing of it.

Taking the organ from her lord husband, she held it in her palms still feeling the warmth of it and feeling glad, she had not eaten anything the day before. Swallowing, some of the sour, bile that was trying to make its way into her mouth. Feeling everyone's eyes pinned on her, Cessaira looked up to Drogo sitting above everyone ells and with now cleaned hands watching her intently. Then the ceremony began as soon as the crones stared chanting to the Great Stallion, the khaleesi took a deep breath before taking a hard, struggled bite of the muscled organ, her teeth finding it hard to cut through the surface but got the smallest of pieces into her system. The blood trickled out her mouth, down her chin and down her throat as she forced herself to swallow. As she squeezed the heart to get a larger bite, more blood dripped down her lips, following the same trail to her chest staining her locket.

Cessaira felt ill, like at any moment the contents she had just swallowed would come sourly up and out, but knew she had to be strong in front of her people and her khal. Only a little way to go, she kept chanting to herself, glancing every now and then at Drogo for encouragement. Listening closely when the dosh khaleen changed their chanting to foretelling of what they had, saw.

"_The Great Stallion has showed me, the great warrior and gold queen's, son... and daughter! The son will be the strongest of all... A stallion, who will mount the world! Men will fall on their knees before him in fear and woman will weep tears of blood! He will unite the people of the world into one khalasar! A princess, as beautiful as her mother! With golden eyes and a heart, every man will wish to behold! She shall rule with her brother and die as a warrior herself..."_ The woman cheered as everyone ells chanted with the crones,

"_The stallion and gold princess!"_ They went on and on with, as Cessaira finished off the heart. It all going silent once the khaleesi took the last bite of the heart and swallowing heavily. Her mouth tasting like warm steel, her teeth and pallet feeling rough and dry, as well as her tongue and her gums aching from her teeth that had, forced their way, to cut into the hard muscled flesh. Staring at her khal for strength and encouragement and with a slight nod the khaleesi then looked to her people. Breathing heavily she announced her children's names,

"_A prince and princess, rides inside me! And they shall be called..."_ she paused looking to her khal, grinning _"Kharbo and Milya!"_ They all smiled and cheered the two names, as Drogo came up and took hold of her around the waist, as he carried her around the hall, kissing her belly and then setting her down in front of the head of the dosh khaleen. Their people loved her, he thought looking at their awe struck faces. The one, who had told their children's prophesy, looked knowingly at the khal and khaleesi. Each of the old women, from the dosh khaleen, had been a khaleesi once. When their lord husbands died and a new khal took his place at the front of his riders, with a new khaleesi mounted beside him, they were, sent here to reign over the vast Dothraki nation. Even the mightiest of khals bowed to the wisdom and authority of the dosh khaleen.

The old woman then, motioned for them to follow her to what Cessaira thought were springs, but was a lake, then hearing that the Dothraki liked to call it the Womb of the World. It was surrounded by a fringe of reeds, its water still and calm, making it easy to mistake for springs. They were followed, all the way by their people, with light beating of drums as they came to a standstill after walking the godsway.

There were tales of how the first man had emerged from its depths, riding upon the back of the first horse. Everyone waited as Cessaira striped of her clothes, leaving her locket on. Irri had told her that the lake had no bottom, but as she wade into the water she felt the bank where the rocks and sludge were, as it trickled in between her toes. With the sun setting in the horizon, the whole act seemed almost mystical. The khaleesi felt no shame as the crones, riders and slaves alike watched her every move. Drogo looked on with desire as his khaleesi washed herself, gently splashing the water on her face to clean herself of all the blood. The water was cool against her skin as it made goose flesh tickle her skin.

Smirking, once she got out giving full view of her figure, the khal stopped the slave girls from covering his wife up. Cessaira saw her khal's lust for her through his leather attire. If anything Drogo's need for her, seemed to have inflamed ever since they found out she was with child.

Picking his wife effortlessly up, he made her wrap her legs around his waist, Drogo pulled his swelling member out, swiftly thrusting into her. Three quick thrusts and it was done. He released his load into her with a grunt, biting down on the side of her throat, making the khaleesi moan softly, while burring her head in the cork of his neck. It had been the quickest he had finished, but how could he have held out, when the whole time she had been in the water she was testing him. Setting her down as some of his seed trickled down her inner thighs, the khal allowed the khaleesi's maids to dress her in her clothes once again. Grinning, the crones left with last few murmured blessings, followed by the rest of the khalasar.

Placing his hand on Cessaira's little bump, Drogo smiled and kissed the top of her head. Not only would he be having a son but a daughter as well. Taking hold of her waist with one arm, the khal and khaleesi went to the feast that was being held, to celebrate their coming children.

"_Why call our children Kharbo and Milya?" _Drogo asked on the way looking to her face to see her expression. Her little button nose crinkling in thought.

"_Well our son's name is a combination of your brother and father's name and our daughter..."_ she paused, smiling before saying the next _"well that was my grandmother's name."_ She finished lightly. Drogo grinned, kissed her hair and walked on. The great rider had lost his brother in a battle, at a very young age and his father died shortly after he became khal himself. In addition, the khaleesi was, razed by her grandmother, who was killed during the attack and slaughter of her village.

"_Khaleesi!"_ Someone called making the couple turn to see a boy running up to them waving a piece of parchment in his hand. Gasping for breath, as he came to stand in front of them, breathing heavily and handing out the rolled up paper, Cessaira took it and smiled pardoning the boy as he stumbled away.

The khaleesi looked to the seal and her eyes widened. It was from Pentos. Tearing the seal off to see who the letter was from Cessaira read,

_Dear Cassy,_

_Sorry for only writing now, but I was not sure when you would be in Vaes Dothrak. In addition, I have gotten word of you pregnancy. It is only sad that I did not hear it from you. _

_Nevertheless, I hope all is good and well with you and the coming baby. However, I doubt it could be good with Viserys, breathing down on your neck. I really tried telling him not to go, but I got a beating for trying._

_I have good news of my own though, I got dragon eggs for my name-day. They are beautiful, even when turned to stone. I still do not burn when near fire. I wish you were here to help me._

_All my love,_

_Dany _

The letter was brief and written in a rush. Nodding to herself, Cessaira made a note of it to write back to Dany and tell her all that has happened. She felt angry at Viserys for abusing her friend and for having causing her many years of pain. She always had to pick Dany up when she fell and was now happy that she had found happiness in the dragon eggs.

Cessaira also knew of her not burning when near or touching fire. She is a dragon and a dragon cannot be caged forever...

"_What is it moon of my life?"_ Drogo asked after seeing the emotions play over his khaleesi's face.

"_A letter from a friend..."_ she trailed off as they made it to the entrance to the feasting hall. Breathing deeply Cessaira followed, after Drogo went in, to their seating areas at the top. The room was, dimly lit, with a fire in the middle and ferrous candles decorating the sides of the hall. Meat and fruit being, passed around as slave women lost themselves to the rhythm of the beating drums. Sitting down with Irri and Jiqui, the khaleesi enjoyed the different fruits and tiniest bit of wine, mostly asking for water.

Later on, the two slave girls urged the khaleesi to dance with them and so she did laughing. Then she fell onto her soft seat once more still laughing, taking a sip of water. She watched as Rakharo pulled Irri to him so she was dancing in front of him, smiling she knew the two had a thing for one another.

Jiqui was chatting with the khaleesi when they saw Viserys stumble in, obviously drunk, Cessaira froze. This could only turn to something bad.

"Cessaira?!" he called out in an almost sing song voice, like it was game they were playing. "Come on! Where's the little whore?!" Scanning around his eyes finely found her as he stumbled to her. The khaleesi's heart raced but she tried to keep her face stoic,

"There she is!" he slurred a bit too cheery, taking hold of a pole to keep from falling.

"What do you want Viserys?" She asked icily glaring as she stood up trying to get her point through that he was not welcome. All went silent as everyone watched. The khal, having moved a distance away from his little moon, to fool with his blood riders, looked on with a deep intensity and glaring. He moved closer, to now sit at a safe distance as his little moon looked blankly at the lord-ling.

"I want, what your precious khal promised, me. My crown..." Viserys started and Drogo called Irri to translate what was, being said. The young lord glanced to see Irri close to the great rider speaking in a hushed voice, then turning his full attention back on Cessaira, "... You see, he bought you, but he never paid for you..." He slurred. Drogo's glare got more intense and hateful as Irri translated.

"No y-" Cessaira got cut off by Viserys's sword, as he swiftly took it out and pressed it to her stomach and pushing her to sit back down. Then the sound of the young lord's hand connecting with her cheek seemed to echo past everyone, making the khal growl but he stayed quiet, fearing that if he would move the lord-ling would do something to harm the khaleesi.

"Don't you dare tell me I can't! You still, belong, to me! You little whore." Viserys stated threateningly. Cessaira's eyes were wide with fear, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. She didn't want to be taken away. She was finely happy and free...

"Put the sword down. They'll kill us all." Ser Jorah piped in, with a warning tone, who had been sitting nearby. The lord-ling laughed again.

"They can't. They can't shed blood in their _sacred_ city." He said gesturing to the other people around them " But I can..." he added pushing the blade slightly bringing forth a tiny drop of blood that ran down her stomach and being soaked up by the material at her hips.

"But I'll be kind, and let him keep his basterd foals. I'll even cut them out and leave them for him." He spoke on deadly, piercing the blade into her belly even more and drawing more blood. It hurt, making Cessaira cringe at the pain. Viserys smirked before he chuckled drunkenly, liking the feel of handing out discomfort and pain.

It was silent once more as the khal stared at the blade cutting into his khaleesi's skin, endangering not only their children but his little moon's life as well. Sighing deeply, Drogo spoke clearly and with authority while looking at Cessaira, who's eyes where fixed on Viserys and the sword. The lordling looked confused at Drogo,

"What did he say?" he asked after the khal finished speaking. Cessaira looked at him icily before translating her husband's words,

"He says yes. You shall have a golden crown... that men shall tremble to behold." Cessaira said strongly with a slight tremble in her voice, because of the pain. However, the fault in her tone was almost unnoticeable. Viserys looked from the khaleesi to Drogo, receiving a curt nod from the khal. Viserys stepped back in surprise, dropping his blade in the process.

"Well that's all I wanted..." he spoke softly. Cessaira stood, ignoring the discomfort of the cut, as it stung and pulled the skin in protest at her movement. Drogo rushed to her side kneeling down in front of her as he looked at the tiny yet deep like wound. Cessaira looked at her sun-and-stars with reassuring eyes, that she would be fine, yet the murderous look in his own eyes didn't fade. Viserys had broken two of the Dothraki laws...

"_Restrain him."_ Drogo growled the order to his blood riders. Two came, and took both his arms and pinned them to their bodies. Drogo stood and got to see how Qotho broke the young lord's arm, having got annoyed at the fact that the young lord tried to get out of their grasp. Drogo stalked up to him, then ordered a slave to throw out the stew that was heating in the black pot over the hot coals. Taking his medallions from his waist, he slipped it into the hot cauldron, waiting not long for the gold to melt into a thick sticky looking liquid. Taking hold of the wooden handles, so the khal would not burn himself he lifted the pot, carrying it to the lordling as he begged,

"Cassy! Cassy please? Don't let them do this!" he pleaded on and on, until the great rider stood before him. Glancing to Cessaira, with her blank expression before he looked back down at Viserys who was forced on his knees.

"A crown for king." Drogo said before tilting the cauldron and spilling the gold over him. Viserys screamed and withered, until he was silent, face red and melted in red and black burns, after his crowning by the khal.

"He wasn't the dragon... fire cannot kill a dragon." Cessaira whispered to herself. Dany. Dany is the dragon...

Walking cautiously to her, Drogo ordered his ko to remove the dead lord's body. The image of his melted, red blistered and black ashed face, burning, into the memory of every person's mind. Snaking his colossal hands to take a cradling hold of her head, he averted her gaze to his. Her face wiped of all emotion. This made the khal worry that she did not understand why he had did it...

"_Moon of my life, you understand why it had to be done?"_ The great rider voiced his thoughts, staring at her with worried eyes.

"_Yes... I'd like to go rest."_ Cessaira said truthfully, having the day's events and the one before taking their toll on her. Irri rushed to her side as she saw the khaleesi nearly fall over, when Drogo pulled away. Cupping her head with her palm, Cessaira let Irri lead her out of the feasting hall.

Irri brought the khaleesi a goblet filled with fresh river water. Cessaira took some herbs out of her case. Grounding, them into a fine dust as she sprinkled it into the water. Sensing Irri's question, the khaleesi spoke softly,

"_It will help with my head ache and let me sleep, peacefully"_ Irri nodded in understanding. She couldn't help but think that Cessaira was perfect for the khal as well as the khalasar. The khal, being the protector and the khaleesi, being the healer of the hoard. Soon leaving she went to search for Rakharo. Taking the aloe, mint and milk of the poppy ointment, Cessaira took a good amount and rubbed it onto the wound that decorated her abdomen. It stung like a million needles stinging her at once, that feeling coming from the other herbs that helped clean the cut. Then the feeling of drowsiness washed over her as she set the ointment to one side and laid back onto the furs and the new silk and pelt covered pillows. Not bothering with taking off her garments, she fell into an instant deep nothingness...

##

The Khal, made his way away from the scene of where his bloodriders had thrown the lifeless body into the fire. If he had, had his way the bastard would have been, butchered and thrown to the dogs but he had to go and tend to his khaleesi and see if all was well.

Striding into his holding hall, he spotted her lying snug on the soft furs and pelts. Not wanting to wake her, he laid behind her, supporting his head on one arm. Watching intently, as she slept, Drogo saw how young she truly was, compared to him, yet held wisdom beyond her years. Cessaira was at the most ten years younger than him, she being eighteen and him being twenty-eight. To an extent, he felt like a middle-aged man with a young beautiful wife that was too young for his own good. Then his mind would wonder to what his mother had said, that Cessaira was, meant for him and him alone. Though, he did also wonder how his little moon felt about the age difference. He would be gray and old while she would be still an eye-catching creature and would probably leave him for another man or seek the attention of another male being. No! He scolded himself. Cessaira had told him repeatedly that she had her eyes and attention firmly latched on him and him alone. Sighing deeply, Drogo calmed himself with soothing thoughts of his wife and their children, until he fell into a sweet darkness himself.

##

_Dear Dany,_

_I am sorry for not having write to you sooner, but as you've mentioned I was on the road with my husband and the hoard. Though, this letter is being written in joy and grief. _

_Things are, actually wonderful here. Drogo is not as horrid as you had tried to make him to have been. He is kind and gentle under his hand shell. In addition, we are expecting. Twins, apparently, as the crones have predicted. A boy, Kharbo and a little girl, Milya. I am also, happy to hear you are happy. I really do wish I could help you with your fire and burns, but it is something that you must do on your own._

_The grief in this letter is that, Viserys is dead. He had broken laws in Vaes Dothrak, which were punished by death. I am terribly sorry. He was still your brother after all._

_Hope to hear from you soon,_

_Cassy._

Dany read the letter over and over, burning the words to memory. Smiling in both relieve and joy. Cessaira and been through worse in her past yet she worried that Dany might be mad at her brother's death. Though, she felt nothing of the sort, more in the lines of relieve she felt and held her dragon eggs. Smiling she hopped up to write a letter back to her friend...

**So I hope everyone had a lovely Christmas, and enjoyed chapter 4 (and was worth the wait). Again it is not as long as the first but and not much of a lemon in this one but I hope it was ok. The next will be longer, promise.**

**Also I put links up for this story on my profile, so go look at that if you want.**

**Have a Happy New Year!**

**xxMissSilverRavenxx**


	5. Birth of Magic

**Chapter 5**

**C**essaira sighed with frustration as she let her unwilling, wild curls fall from her fingers. She had given Jiqui and Irri the day too themselves, to do as they wish and not fuss over her. The months seemed to have flown by as she was close to birthing the two little bundles into the world. The little ones seemed more restless than ever kicking and turning in her very swollen belly. So swollen, that the khal had special garments made for her, to accompany her swelled belly and larger breasts. In addition, the great rider took a liking and desire to suckle her breasts that held what he called, her sweet mother's milk. The midwives stayed close by, not wanting to miss a single moment of the young khaleesi giving birth to her first foals.

Groaning once again, the khaleesi gave up on trying doing her hair and pulled herself, up from the hard stool, by gripping a pole nearby and pulling her pregnant self up from her position. Drogo had watched his khaleesi from the entryway of the hall, smirking in amusement, then turned to one of intensity, as Cessaira sat down on the soft furs and pelts of their bed. Breathing lightly she closed her eyes, and leaning back slightly into a sit, lying position. Milya and Kharbo kicking her belly softly as if to draw her attention to them. Placing her hands over where she could feel their little stomping she smiled faintly rubbing circles with her thumbs over the areas, soothingly. The soft kicks subsidized to what felt like they were pushing to touch her palms. That's when Drogo came in, making himself seen. Sensing his presence, Cessaira opened her eyes and looked at him lovingly. Gesturing with her hand to come sit beside her. Without a word, the khal laid down next to her, his head resting on the cushions as he stared at her.

As if they could sense their father's presence, the twins started jumping again. Grinning Cessaira took her lord husband's hand lightly into hers and placed it on the stomping area of her belly. A crooked smile pulled at Drogo's lips as he felt his children respond to his touch. The khaleesi then started to sing a song so soft that even the great rider had to strain his hearing to hear her soft melody,

"A naoidean bhig, clunn mo ghuth Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhan Ar righinn oig, fas as faic Do thir, dileas Fein A ghrian a's a ghealaich, stuir sinn Gu uair ar clui 's ar gloire Naoidhean bhig, ar righinn go Mhaighdean uashaill bhan..."

The lullaby was a foreign language that Drogo did not understand but sounded so sweet and peaceful that it made even himself weary. However, the curiosity got the better of him as he leaned over her.

"_What was the song you sang, moon of my life?"_ the khal asked his wife softly as he moved his hand to rest at the top of her belly, Cessaira's fingers gently brushed soothing circles over his knuckles. She grinned looking down to her lord husband.

"_It is a lullaby, my mother used to sing to me when I was younger... It is sung in an ancient language that the first men used in the north. It said to be older than Valyrian."_ The khaleesi explained. Drogo nodded in understanding. He moved closer to her to lay his head on her breasts, listening to her steady heartbeat and sighing deeply in content. Then drifted off into a slight sleep like state as Cessaira started singing again, feeling his little foals settling and stilling their movements as though, the song calmed them too.

It wasn't too long till Cessaira woke from her nap, with the feeling of a wetness between her legs. It was not from desire, but from something ells. Then it hit her like ice water: her children. It was time. Shaking Drogo awake, Cessaira said to him what was happening and he hollered for the midwives to come in, who had been outside the khal's hall waiting patiently for the khaleesi to go into labour. They rushed in, one midwife giving out orders to get water, cloth and so forth. When the two tubs of water came, two midwives were next to the khaleesi one holding her hand as the contractions started as the other lifted her garments leaving her bare from the waist down. Drogo had received the option to go out, if he did not wish to watch, but he had insisted to stay by Cessaira's side. The midwife nodded telling he could hold his wife's other hand. He kept holding her hand as she squeezed his in pain, with a force he didn't know she could hold. It had made him feel helpless seeing his little moon in such a state and not being able to do anything.

After what felt like an eternity, the midwife that sat by the khaleesi's feet, called out that she could see the head of the first child and Cessaira pushed with all her might. It was the hardest task, to bring her children out into the world, as the sweat flowed down her face, she was in pain and then finely she heard the first cry of her first-born. Her eyes flashed a blinding gold but only the khal seemed to have noticed it. Then the biting pain returned as the other came and with the last of her strength she pushed, pushed, pushed and then there was the second cry, the gold fading from her eyes. It felt like a great wash of relieve came over her. Her eye lids feeling heavy as the midwives cleaned the babies and wrapping them in soft silks. Drogo smiled with pride as he took both children in his arms. He excused the midwives after they cleaned up and made sure the khaleesi was well.

"_Moon of my life, Kharbo and Milya are both well."_ Drogo said smiling laying his children next to their mother. Letting his little moon sleep as the young ones were securely, tucked between them.

##

Hearing the humming of a strange yet calming tune woke the khal. As his eyes settled on Cessaira, he now found that it was the ancient lullaby that she was humming as one of their children was suckling on her beast. Sitting upright, he watched, in wonder as the little bundle fell asleep and Cessaira removed her tit from Milya's little mouth. Standing on shaky legs, the khaleesi set her little girl into the crib with her brother, who she had fed before his sister. Breathing deeply, Cessaira made her way back to her husband who sat on their bed smiling in wonder at his wife. Smiling back, his little moon sat down in front of him.

"_How do you feel my khaleesi?"_ Drogo asked truly concerned. Cessaira settled herself in straddling him. The great rider brushed some hair from her face before cupping her cheek.

"_I feel, light, happy..."_ Cessaira replied grinning. She felt wetness seep between her thighs, pulling Drogo up further, as her arms made their way around his neck. There was a tension thick in the air, feeling almost unbearable. Drogo looked deep into his little moon's eyes, taking note of the golden ring around her pupil before it faded into her green irises. Feeling her wetness, the khal instantly hardened beneath her, bringing his arms around her now once again slim waist and gripping her tight. Rocking his hips, in time with hers, as they tried to connect through his leather that separated them. It was the worst yet sweetest torture, they both had received in a long time. The dosh khaleen and midwives had forbid them to touch each other in intimate ways the past week. Because of the birthing day being so close they didn't want to have to risk anything.

With shaky hands Cessaira unlaced her husband of his garments, him pulling them down while lifting her with his own body. Taking the angel he was in, to his advantage and grazing Cessaira's covered nipple with his teeth, electing a moan from his khaleesi, promising himself he would have his own feed later. Sliding his hands up, her back and to the front undoing her laces and letting the material fall from her satin like skin. Both now naked, Drogo swatted her hands away when Cessaira stoked his manhood. He wanted to be buried deep inside her so he could release his built up seed. Lining up at her entrance he thrust into her, flipping her over so she was under him as he started plowing into her with an unbelievable amount of strength, having no patience tonight, only one thing was on his mind as he kept pounding into her. The sound of skin slapping and deep growls along with high moans was all that could be heard from the khal and khaleesi's hall.

Heavy breathing, and moaning turned to groans as Cessaira brought her legs up to wrap around Drogo's waist. Trying to get to her release, as she dug her nails into Drogo's back. The slight tingle of pain only seemed to have spurred him on even more as his movements got harder and faster, if it were possible. When he felt her walls clamp down on his still hardened cock, he rode even faster wanting to have his release come with his khaleesi, and it did. With a high moan and deep growl, the two lovers let go. Breathing deep Drogo looked, down at his khaleesi, desire still evident in his eyes but that desire was pinned on her chest rising and falling heavily with her swollen breasts. Leaning down, the khal took one of Cessaira's nipples into his mouth sucking on it as his fingers played with her clit. Cessaira felt an ecstasy build up again as Drogo switched breasts and played her body like a harp. Reaching, the sweet sensation once again, Cessaira flipped them over so she was on top once again, a position she new Drogo found great pleasure in. She then made her way down to his once again hard cock. Moving torturously slow, the khaleesi took pleasure in seeing her khal loosing himself again and filling her as her inner walls tightened around him. Grunting in pleasure, the great rider took hold of his wife before she could get off. Looking down at her lord husband, Cessaira saw him staring at her intently. Sliding his hands up to her shoulders, he pulled her down to press his lips to hers passionately. Hugging her to his chest, they fell asleep once again.

##

"_Come, come little one..."_ Cessaira reasured her little Kharbo, as he struggled to find his footing in the strange art of walking. His little sister just looked on with uncertain eyes. Stumbling to his mother, the little prince fell into her hands laughing once he made it to her. The khaleesi, giggled at her son as he sat down once again with his sister.

"_Mama?" _Milya called, her golden eyes looking at her mother expectantly. Cessaira, who was sitting on her knees pulled her daughter closer to her, cradling her small body. Milya took a lock of her mother's hair into her tiny fist, holding onto it for dear life.

"_Baba?"_ The little one year old asked, for her father. Cessaira nodded, picking her son up as well and standing up.

"_Let's go find him, my princess."_ Cessaira said kissing her daughter's fore head.

Stepping out of their tent with both her children, the khaleesi made her way to go find her lord husband. Most would think of the Dothraki as savages with no feeling but in reality Cessaira was allowed to raze her own children and not let a wet nurse do all the care for her. The khaleesi did have some help with the upbringing with Kharbo and Milya but it was only with minor things. The khal also helped with his children. Walking around the camp the khaleesi held both her children in her arms, one on each hip. Finding her lord husband, busy shooting arrows, with his fellow bloodriders and showing the younger boys as well. Spotting her father Milya started squirming,

"_Baba! Baba!" _she cried reaching her arms out in the direction of her father. Drogo turned to the high pitched voice and grinned at seeing his wife with their children. Striding over to them he took Milya out of her mother's arms, smiling at his daughter, before she hugged his neck.

"_She had asked for her father..."_ Cessaira explained, smiling sweetly at her khal. Bending down Drogo locked his lips with hers in a soft kiss.

"_All is right moon of my life."_ The khal replied, standing straight. Milya had taken hold of his braid running her tin fists through the few loose strands. He seemed slightly exhausted with slightest hint of dark patches ringing his eyes. They had set out soon after the twin's birth, to claim small towns and villages, the reason mainly being that the other warriors were boring themselves and needed the excitement as well as the practice.

"_Are you almost done, my sun-and-stars?"_ The khaleesi asked, reaching up to cup her khal's face with her fingers running her thumb lightly over the darkness under his eyes. Breathing a deep breath the khal shook his head. An ear-piercing scream, broke the moment and Cessaira looked to direction of which it came. That's when she saw Jiqui being pulled by her hair by one of Drogo's blood riders, Mago. The khaleesi had seen such happenings often with the Dothraki but the fact that it was her friend, inflamed her anger. Handing Kharbo over to her husband, the khaleesi stalked over to the two of them stepping protectively in front of the young woman. Mago found the khaleesi's presence as more of an annoyance then as authority. Even though Drogo might treat her with respect, it didn't mean other Dothraki men believed as he did. They still saw a woman as pray they could pounce on whenever they wished to.

"_Move woman!" _he yelled not caring for formalities, as the little slip of woman stood before him. She was in his way of mounting the little whore that was lying behind her.

"_No..."_ Cessaira said calmly, _"She is not yours to mount. She belongs to me."_ The khaleesi stated firmly, looking Mago dead the eyes as her irises seemed to have darkened to a deathly colour.

"_A filthy mare should be grateful for a stallion to mount her"_ He spoke in a more, older way of speaking, as if the line was learned by heart.

"_Mago. Leave the woman and go find somewhere ells to stick your cock into."_ Drogo said tiredly, handing his little fouls to his wife so that he would look more intimidating and hopefully get his point across, to the narrow-minded bloodrider. Mago snorted and pulled out his _arakh_ pointing it challengingly at his khal.

"_A khal who falls weak for a mare, is no khal!"_ He argued, steering the conversation away from the actual problem. It was also a challenge. It would not be the first time that the two men would fight, since they had fought before to become the khal. _"A khal that takes orders from a foreign whore!"_ He chanted only to get Drogo riled up and accept the fight, and it worked.

And so the fight began... 

**Ok... So, this is the shortest chapter I've posted. It probably wasn't even worth all my lovely readers wait... Thank all, for your wonderful support **** So...**

**Who do think will win? How should the fight play out? What are your thoughts on the story, so far? Oh, and Now that you know my OC, what do think of her and the children?**

**Sorry once again.**

**xxMissSilverRavenxx**

**P.S I'll update as soon as I can, life's just a bit busy. Also I promise *crosses heart* to make the chapter longer than this one (at least by another 800-1 000 words). **


End file.
